


The Long And The Short Of It

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Podfic Welcome, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Allison likes to watch tiny Vanya get fucked by giant Luther.





	The Long And The Short Of It

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be an anonymous kink meme fill, but DW was being uncooperative. So here it is!

Luther's palm covered the entire left side of Vanya's face. The heel of his hand was resting against her chin, and his fingertips were in her hairline. He was curving his fingers around the curve of her cheek, cradling her face in his hands, and it made some small part of Allison just _ache_ , watching the two of them together, knowing that his huge, lumbering body was capable of so much gentleness, so much tenderness. 

He had left the door open, and Allison felt like some kind of creep, peeking in. Even though all parties knew and consented, there was just something so... seedy about it. About watching her lover with another woman. 

About watching her brother with her sister. 

Vanya was underneath Luther, her legs spread wide around the bulk of his hips, her knees digging into his sides. She squirmed against him, as his hand left her face to trail down her side, and she made a high, needy sound when he covered her breast with his hand.

Allison bit back her own needy sound, her hand over her mouth, her thighs pressed tightly together. She wanted... what did she want?

Luther was kissing Vanya's neck now, as he kneaded her breast gently. It looked so soft, and she was writhing underneath him - obviously so sensitive, after coming off of her medication. She whined when he pinched her nipple through her shirt, pushing her breast into his hand. 

_Rip that ugly shirt off_ , thought Allison, and was faintly shocked at how fervent the thought was. The idea of Luther's strength being displayed, beside Vanya's apparent helplessness... Allison pressed her palm into her lips, mashing them against her teeth to keep any noise from getting out. 

Vanya was unbuttoning her shirt, hurriedly, and Luther was pushing it open. He pressed his face into her scant cleavage and he mouthed at the side of one breast, twisting a brown nipple around between his fingers.

"Luther," Vanya said, and her voice broke. "Luther, fuck!"

"I'd like to use my fingers on you," Luther said, in that sweet, solemn way of his. "To penetrate you, I mean. If that would be alright?"

Allison bit her lip to keep from giggling. Oh, Luther. 

"I mean, uh," Vanya said. "If you're offering." She licked her lips, her eyes darting to the door, then back at Luther's face. "If it's okay."

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't okay," Luther said earnestly, then; "I think you need to take your pants off. I'm a little... excited. I don't want to rip them."

"That would be bad," said Vanya, breathless, and Allison watched as Vanya reached around to unbutton her jeans, wriggling out of them. She took her underwear with them, leaving Vanya in... an open button down shirt, and a pair of old socks. Luther settled back between her legs after she had kicked it all off, and his fingers were going to the damp curls between her legs, stroking along the slit with the tip of his index finger. 

"You're so wet," he murmured. 

_Not as wet as I am_ , thought Allison, shifting just enough that the stickiness of her panties rubbed against her clit. 

"You're a pretty good kisser," said Vanya, and she smiled at him unsteadily. 

"I've been well taught," said Luther, demure. He sighed as Vanya's hands ran along his arms. Her palms rasped over the coarse hair, but she didn't look disgusted, just intrigued. 

Allison flushed, embarrassed and not sure why. They were talking about her, and they knew she was watching, but they were _still_ talking about her. More heat coiled in her belly.

Was that what love felt like?

Vanya hissed through her teeth, and Luther made an apologetic noise. "Sorry," he said. "Too much?"

"No, no," Vanya said. "It's just been… a while. Since I've done anything."

"If you're -"

"I'm ready," Vanya insisted. 

Allison watched the way Luther's shoulder muscles rippled under his skin, as he moved his hand slowly, _so_ slowly, presumably sliding his big finger inside of her. 

"It's bigger than… than some cocks I've taken," Vanya admitted, and Allison's stomach knotted up in a whole complex web of emotions. Pride, jealousy, smugness… she probably shouldn't have been having so many feelings about this. But she also shouldn't be watching this in the first place - shouldn't have orchestrated it. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Luther said, and Allison saw his wrist moving, as Vanya made a desperate little noise, her hips jerking forward. Allison could hear how wet Vanya was - it practically squelched. He must have been rubbing her clit. "You are enjoying it, right?" 

There was the familiar anxiety in the back of his voice, and Allison wanted to kiss him, there and then.

Vanya took Luther's face in her hand, and she stroked his cheekbone with her thumb. "I'll say something if I don't… d-d-don't like it," she said, and her voice cracked like a plate. 

"Okay, good," said Luther, and he was thrusting his fingers into her, gently. 

Allison's hand slid into her own pants, pressing down on her clit, curling her toes against the hardwood floor. She ground against her hand, and she was so _wet_ it was pruning her fingers up.

She watched, entranced, as Vanya was fucked by Luther's fingers, her heels digging into the mattress, her hips rolling up to meet Luther's thrusts. Her eyes kept darting between Vanya's face, Luther's face, Luther's hand and Vanya's cunt. 

_Fuck_. 

Vanya came with a sob, thrashing on the bed, her hips jerking violently and her mouth falling open. She was beautiful in her ugliness, her face going tight and her body going loose. Then she was flat on the bed, panting up at the ceiling. 

Allison yanked her hand out of her pants - she didn't want to come yet, as tantalising as that had been. She was going to remember that, possibly forever. Definitely during a masturbation session. 

"So… do you want to fuck me?" Vanya's hair was sticking to her face with sweat, and she seemed to be going for bluntness. "With your dick, I mean."

Allison let out a little huff of breath, and so did Luther - synchronized. 

"If you're offering," Luther said weakly. "If you'd… want to, I mean. I know I'm a little… big."

"I should be good," said Vanya. "I'll tell you to stop if I need you to."

"If you're sure…" Luther said, although he was already sitting back on his heels, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down. His cock bobbed forward, thick and hot, the tip glistening in the light. 

"Wow," Vanya said, and there was more pride in the pit of Allison's stomach. "That's… wow."

"Thanks," said Luther, then; " _oh_." 

Vanya's hand was wrapped around Luther's cock, and her fingers didn't meet. She squeezed, gave a stroke, and Luther moaned. 

"How do you want to… you know, have me?" Vanya was still stroking him, as his pre-come leaked over the backs of her fingers. 

Luther glanced up at Allison, and Allison gave a full body shiver. "However you want," he said, and Allison wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to Vanya. 

"Um," said Vanya. "I like it… I like it on top." 

"Good to know," said Luther, and then he was lifting her up and rolling onto her back. She ended up straddling him, his hips wide enough that it was probably going to leave her inner thighs uncomfortable. 

Vanya ground down against Luther's cock, and Allison could just make out the sticky slide of her labia against his shaft, her arousal and his pre-come blending together in one messy blend. 

Allison ground against her own hand through her pants, her teeth digging into her lower lip. She kept her eyes on where their bodies met, as Luther used a hand to hold his cock upright, to lower Vanya down onto it, carefully. 

Vanya hissed, her eyes fluttering closed, until she was fully seated. She rolled her hips forward, and his thumb was on her clit, flicking it gently. 

"You feel really good," Luther said, and his voice cracked. "So good."

"Big," Vanya said, and then Luther's hands were on her hips, keeping her in place as he fucked up into her. 

She was just so _small_ and he was just so _big_ \- just like Allison had imagined. She wanted to watch Vanya getting fucked on her back by Luther, wanted to see Vanya fucked into a wall by Luther. Allison wanted to fuck Vanya herself, feel her sister's tiny body against her own.

And then Vanya's face turned towards Allison, and she smiled, her cheeks pink and her eyes dark. "He feels so big," she told Allison, her voice breathless. 

And Allison came through her pants, her knees going weak as she sagged against the door frame. She shoved her hand down the front of her pants again, and then she was shaking, her mouth falling open as she watched Vanya lose herself in the sensation of being fucked by Luther. She rubbed her clit frantically, as Luther's hips sped up, and then Vanya cried out as she came around Luther, and then Luther was going still, his fingers gripping Vanya's hips to leave a bruise. 

She came when they both looked at her, and she might have been ashamed, if she remembered how to use her knees. 

"So," Luther said, after a beat, "do you wanna watch next time, Vanya?"


End file.
